


SnakesOnACane

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When cooking doesn't work out, House needs another hobby. Set between 6x01 and 6x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SnakesOnACane

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ &amp; DW. For [](http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**talk_bingo**](http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [(my card)](http://nomduclavier.dreamwidth.org/732.html); beta'd by and dedicated to [](http://lo-sequence.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lo_sequence**](http://lo-sequence.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Prompt: Humor

Dear SickOfCells,

You have a new review on your ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ story ‘Shades of Grey: Ashen’ by ‘SnakesOnACane’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
Good story. I like what you did there with Izzie/Grey, the world needs more well-written femslash that’s not simply PWP. Having said that, I think Meredith misdiagnosed that last patient, since that is not how Sarcoidosis presents itself. Other than that, keep up the good work.  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
You can reply to this review by visiting the website.

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SnakesOnACane,

You have a review reply from ‘SickOfCells’:  
\-- -- -- -- --  
I’m aware that’s not how Sarcoidosis presents itself, but thanks for pointing it out just the same. Thinking most readers wouldn’t be able to tell it from a scuffed knee, I took some dramatic license.

I take it you’re a physician then, your username would indicate so.  
\-- -- -- -- --  
If you wish you can follow up by PM.

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SickOfCells,

You were sent a private message by ‘SnakesOnACane’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
I am indeed a physician. I considered for a moment writing Grey’s Anatomy, Scrubs, ER or other medical fic, but I decided going in another direction altogether.  
\-- -- -- -- -- --

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SnakesOnACane,

You have a new review on your ‘Gilmore Girls’ story ‘Lorelies’ by ‘SickOfCells’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
That’s some talented writing, Snakes, kudos. I was a bit thrown by the OMC reminding me of a friend and colleague of mine, a lot. Strange coincidence, huh?  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
You can reply to this review by visiting the website.

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SickOfCells,

You have a review reply from ‘SnakesOnACane’:  
\-- -- -- -- --  
You work with Gregory House? Damn, I feel sorry for you. And yes, I know him, who in the medical profession doesn’t? When you mentioned my OMC reminding you of a colleague I went back and reread the story, and he’s the only doctor I was reminded of.  
\-- -- -- -- --  
If you wish you can follow up by PM.

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SnakesOnACane,

You were sent a private message by ‘SickOfCells’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
That… is just uncanny. I was thinking of House when I read your story. It’s funny when you think about it, I can’t imagine him writing fan fiction.  
\-- -- -- -- -- --

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SickOfCells,

You were sent a private message by ‘SnakesOnACane’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
From what I’ve heard of the guy, I wouldn’t be so sure. I can see him doing a self-insert.  
\-- -- -- -- -- --

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SnakesOnACane,

You were sent a private message by ‘SickOfCells’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
Oh I agree. Though with House he’d self-insert himself into Lorelai, pardon the pun.  
\-- -- -- -- -- --

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SickOfCells,

You were sent a private message by ‘SnakesOnACane’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
I’ve outlined the self-insert into Lorelai to happen 2 chapters from now. After all, PWP isn’t for me, so I wouldn’t write any. Proper smut, sure.  
\-- -- -- -- -- --

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SnakesOnACane,

You were sent a private message by ‘SickOfCells’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
Self-insert? So you modeled your OMC after yourself and it came out as someone resembling House. Wow. What are the odds of two doctors with the same traits being out there?  
\-- -- -- -- -- --

==-==-==-==-==-==

Dear SickOfCells,

You were sent a private message by ‘SnakesOnACane’:  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
*shrugs* Oh, from what I hear, his protégé Foreman is becoming just like him. I’ve met him, you know, Foreman.  
\-- -- -- -- -- --

==-==-==-==-==-==

“House?” Wilson asks him, both of them sat at home, their respective notebooks open on their respective laps.

“Wilson?”

“You’re SnakesOnACane, aren’t you?”

“Took you long enough to figure out.”

“Well, I didn’t … not entirely. Not until you mentioned Foreman. How did you get into fic? You’re good at it!”

“Heh, thanks. So the steady steam of reviews tells me as well. The cooking wasn’t working out for me, I came across the site in your browser history, and I couldn’t help but trying to see just what it was like … before I teased you with it mercilessly, of course.”

“And to your surprise you liked it.”

“Yeah, bummer, huh? Trading one addiction for another.”

“At least it’s not Vicodin, House. Tell you what, let’s keep this between us. We’d never hear the end of it if Cuddy got wind of it, or Foreman for that matter.”

“Yeah. Although, check out those Stargate fics by ‘WearsPrada’, and tell me the Samantha Carter there doesn’t remind you of someone we know?”


End file.
